nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type Update!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 08/28/18 02:17PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' = Nitro Type Update! = Hey party people, Travis here! Been a while since I’ve made a post, but I’ve got some super exciting news! Nitro Type is Hiring in Puerto Rico! Have you ever dreamt of working for Nitro Type? Well good news, we’re hiring a full time Community Manager to join our team! As our new CM, you’ll be in charge of keeping the Nitro Type community up to date on ongoing development (more about this below), running community events, gathering player feedback, and being the key point of contact with the community… have I said the word community enough? COMMUNITY Community community… Just a heads up, this role is based in Puerto Rico! If you live in PR, you’re in luck. If you’re open to moving to Puerto Rico (beaches, palm trees, Nitro Type) you could also be in luck! To learn more, check out the job listing here: http://jobs.teaching.com/Nitro-Type-Community-Manager The New Nitro Type Dev Team Over the years, all of us at Teaching.com have worked on Nitro Type in some way, but we’ve never had a dedicated, full time development team on Nitro Type… until now! Effective immediately (well it actually started a few weeks ago, but let’s pretend), Julian “fission” Rosado and myself are now Team Nitro Type! Although not full time on team NT, we are joined by the ridiculously skilled Adam Rochette who handles all things servers, scaling, and other cool stuff that I don’t fully understand, but keeps NT running smoother than ever before! Why did we spin up a new dev team? Because we’re rebuilding Nitro Type from the ground up! That’s right, we’re working on Nitro Type v3! Although the initial launch of v3 will have no gameplay changes, it will feature a brand new JULIANORIGINAL™ design, and a whole new code base that allows us to quickly, and regularly, update Nitro Type. The current code base is starting to show its age, so before we can add any new features, we need to first update the tech that powers Nitro Type. Ive actually been working on this new code base for the past few weeks and it's already shaping up to be suuuuch an improvement. Once our new community manager joins the team, you can expect to see weekly progress updates, screenshots, videos, etc as we continue with development. Gold members will also gain early access to the Alpha release, followed by a public beta accessible to all members. SOON™ Anyhow, time to meet the team! Julian “fission” Rosado Hey party people! I’ll be your designer for this wild ride so buckle up... because my vision doesn’t have brakes. Corny? Yeah. But so is popcorn and that stuff is delightful. I will be working alongside the man/myth/legend Travis to get NT looking awesome and improve how things work to bring you a much improved experience. I know you have a lot of questions and requests in the meantime... I have been quietly collecting them, discussing them with the team, prioritizing, and creating secret dossiers on you all. Kidding! OR AM I? Regardless, I look forward to surprising you with a few delightful ideas we have been cooking up. Yes, just like popcorn. When I’m not head down figuring out ways to rock the NT redesign, you can find me renovating my spooky old haunted house in New York, hiking in the terrifying old forests near me, reading horror stories, or playing PC games. Not the scary kind though, I scare easy. Travis “travis” Butler Hey, that’s me! For those of you joining Nitro Type this year, let me introduce myself! My name is Travis, I type really fast, and I program things. Specifically, web things. Specifically specifically, Nitro Type! Fun fact, Austin and I built the original Nitro Type ~7 years ago. While Julian gets the glamorous job of making things look pretty, I get the fun job of making it all work! For those of you interested in the tech side of things, Nitro Type v3 is powered by React :) On the personal side, I live out in the woods of Colorado with my dog Nitro. I learned to type when I was 4, on a Commodore 64, as my dad bribed me with donuts (we certainly didn’t have anything as fun as Nitro Type back then!) When I’m not typing 160wpm or building cool stuff at Teaching.com, you can find me up in the Colorado rockies hiking, mountain biking, rock climbing, and snowboarding come winter. I also play a bunch of instruments, but Piano is my favorite. Oh, and my favorite NT typing passage is the one about heating your shelter with football sized rocks (good advice, and fun to type!) More to Come We’ve got a ton of cool stuff planned for ya, so keep your eyes on the news and your fingers on the home row! Happy Typing! Category:News Posts Category:2018 News Posts